


Falling In Love At A Photoshoot

by DreamingStoriesInOurSleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, really that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep/pseuds/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Louis Tomlinson's make-up artist and you end up falling for him, but you fear that he won't love you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love At A Photoshoot

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You couldn’t stop the small smile that played at your lips whenever he laughed. He just made you happy and you couldn’t stop the feelings that grew for him over the two months that you worked as his make-up stylist. The perks of being Louis’ make-up stylist is that you could stare at his face for a couple of hours and he wouldn’t suspect a thing. You could use your thumbs to smudge out the non-existent foundation line on his jaw, when you actually just wanted to feel his smooth skin beneath your fingers once more. You watched Louis as he smiled brightly in the photo shoot, making tiny wrinkles form at the sides of his eyes. Days on end, Louis had asked you to make them go away, but you just shook your head and said you couldn’t, but one day, it just slipped out.

“Why can’t you?” Louis whines at you, pouting slightly, making you laugh at his cute nature. You finish his make-up by putting on the finishing powder before answering the all too familiar question.

“Because I can’t, and besides, I think they’re cute.” You immediately snap your mouth closed and look away from him. Louis on the other hand, his eyes flicker up to yours quickly, only registering your answer then. He notices the small blush on your cheeks, and it’s then that he realizes how beautiful you look today.

“Thank-you.” He says, getting up out of the chair and walking over to the rest of the boys, telling the photographer that he’s ready. You are still standing there, eyes boring into the chair that Louis once sat at. You are still holding the large finishing powder brush and you are frozen in place. Did he thank-you for doing his make-up or did he thank-you for the blatantly obvious compliment that you gave him?

You finally move from your position and start to pack up your brushes and make-up kits. Each boy had a separate make-up stylist and you just had to get Louis, the one that didn’t sit still, nor did he have a simple skin complexion. You had to blend two different base tones before you could even think about putting make-up on him, then, due to him having sensitive skin, you had to apply a special low-irritancy moisturizer, before and after each application of make-up.

Then there was the point of him being so god damn irresistible. You touched his face every opportunity you could. His moisturizer, blending base tones and removing any stray lines of the neutral lipstick used on the boys. He would smile when putting on his neutral lipstick, or he would purposefully cross his eyes when you were trying to put on his eyeliner on, making you mess it up, resulting in you having to wipe it off and start again.

You leave the make-up remover and moisturizer out for when the boys finish but pack everything else away. Once you finish, you turn Louis’ chair around and watch as the boys are slotted into position and told to stand here and pose like this for a couple of minutes until your eyes roam individually over the boys, noting how they are all either looking at the camera or at each other, but when your eyes roll over Louis’ you notice how his blue eyes are staring back into yours. He smiles, a genuine smile and then you look down at his lips as he mouths a simple word, but it makes your stomach flip. “Hi.”

You smile and nod back at him mouthing a “hello” before he blushes and turns back to the cameras. Did Louis Tomlinson just blush? No, it’s just the red powder you put there earlier to put life back into his cheeks, isn’t it? Your mind reels and before you know it you feel a small tap on your shoulder. “(Y/N)? I’m ready for my make-up to be taken off now.” Louis says, a small smile playing on his lips as you snap out of your thoughts. You quickly scurry to your feet to get the hypo-allergenic make-up removal wipes.

Louis sits down in his chair and lets a small sigh escape his lips. You knew that Louis hated doing these photo shoots, but he did them anyway for his fans. He hated seeing himself in papers and magazines and on cups and lunchboxes, because he always thought that he was never attractive enough to be there or even that he was “too fat” but you always said that you gave him the magic touch in his make-up to make all the girls swoon. Louis loved having you as his make-up stylist, because he could go to you with any doubt about himself and you would put it to ease and make him smile and laugh in seconds!

You finished wiping off the last of his make-up, which just so happened to be his neutral lipstick. You loved his lips, they always looked to soft and- No! Stop! Today you had to pay special attention to his lips because on stage a couple of nights ago, Harry had knocked him over, accidentally, and he cut his lip on his teeth. You had to cover his lips with lots of lip balm to stop it from cracking and scarring, and even though it was nearly healed completely, his lip was still a bit sensitive. Louis hisses quietly as the alcohol in the wipe seeps into his cut.

“Sorry.” You say, wincing at the pain in his eyes and Louis just looks up into your eyes and then smiles. “C’mon, moisturizer time!” You say, all to cheerily for his liking, but he just smiles and laughs at the way you wave the bottle of Louis’ special moisturizer that only he and you are allowed to touch.

“You know,” Louis says as you squeeze a small drop of the cool cream onto your hand before rubbing it between your palms and starting to smooth it over his skin. Uh oh, this doesn’t sound good. This situation has played over in her head a million times. “You’re a great friend.” Louis says. And there it was, a simple sentence consisting of four words, and yet it hurt more than if he tried to rip out your heart.

Your hands stilled on his cheeks, no longer rubbing in the moisturizer. His eyes flickered up to yours and he still smiled at you, the bastard had the right mind to smile up at you and you bet that he didn’t even know the pain that he had just caused from his I’ve-just-friend-zoned-you sentence. You quickly regain your thoughts and continue to rub his moisturizer into his skin, but you don’t memorize his forehead or the way his cheekbones are sculpted to fit his face perfectly. 

No, you just rub in the cream and walk away to wash your hands, leaving behind a very confused and shocked Louis.

You walk into the bathroom and turn on the faucet. You wash your hands of the moisturizer and, metaphorically, of Louis. You don’t want to feel his skin anymore, you were stupid to think that he could love you back. You look at yourself in the mirror and notice your eyes brimming with tears. You hear the door open and in a moment’s notice you splash you face with water, to cover up your near experience with crying over a boy you don’t have a chance with.

“You didn’t let me finish.” You hear an all too familiar voice say behind you. Your head snaps up and you stare at him through the mirror, water dripping down your face and off your chin.

“This is a woman’s bathroom Louis.” You say, shocking yourself with how calm your voice was, considering how close you were to tears not moments ago. Louis just chuckles and grabs your shoulder and turns you around to face him. He hands you a towel to dry your face, but you don’t take it, so he takes it on himself to gently wipe your face dry of all the water droplets, being cautious around your mouth and eyes. His eyes linger on your lips as he wipes them, then on your eyes as he notices the small red colour surrounding them.

“You were crying?” He says, his voice breaking at the thought of you crying. You don’t break eye contact, but your hard demeanour shatters when you hear his soft whispered voice break.

“It doesn’t matter. Just a rough day, that’s all.” You say, not completely lying in his face.

“I think you are a great friend.” Louis says, but before he can say anything else, you cut him off, your harsh demeanour is back again, and your voice his dripping with it.

“I know, you’ve already said that.” You say, making Louis laugh lightly at you, taking you back a bit. Did you miss something?

“Will you just shut up and let me finish?” Louis says, cupping your face with his hands, still chuckling lightly. You just nod and Louis sighs happily. “You’re a great friend, but I don’t want you as just a friend. I-I love you (Y/N).” Louis says. Your eyes widen at his confession and suddenly the dam walls break as tears start to flow freely from your eyes. “Hey, hey! I didn’t think I was that horrid!” Louis says, his beautiful smile gleaming as he hears you choke out a laugh through your quiet sobs.

“Shut-up and kiss me.” You say, and Louis is all too happy to comply, knowing that you love him too, and that certainly shows in your kiss as your fingers thread through his feathered hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was just a little story that popping into my mind a couple of years back while I was on my way to Uni and I wasn't gonna post it, but my friend convinced me to! Love you guys! xx


End file.
